Races
Watchers * Troll (Left by the Ancient Ones as the watchers of spirit) * Chepera (Left by the Ancient Ones as the watchers of the east) * Salamander (Left by the Ancient Ones as the watchers of the south) * Eldritch (Left by the Ancient Ones as the watchers of the north) * Leviathan (Left by the Ancient Ones as the watchers of the west) Dragons Dragons were the first form of mortal life created within Thaelis-Y'Aada, born when the salamanders gained mastery over the powers of necromancy, life, death and the soul. The dragons' creators infused each of the first nine, "primeval" dragons with the elemental influence of a different Primordial. * Verethra (born of the primordial light) * Gwythaint (born of the primordial dark) * Wyvern (born of the primordial air) * Naga (born of the primordial water) * Nidhogg (born of the primordial stone) * Kulshedra (born of the primordial flame) * Negafook (born of the primordial ice) * Jabberwock (born of the primordial dream) * Linnorm (born of the primordial earth) Dracoids * Ameret (created by the verethras) * Chamrosh (created by the wyverns) * Chthon (created by the nidhoggs) * Kobalos (created by the kulshedras) * Qallupi (created by the negafooks) * Sirrush (created by the linnorms) * Sprite (created by the jabberwocks) * Troglodyte (created by the gwythaints) * Typhon (created by the nagas) Huldra "Huldra" is an old term which means "people of the old forests", and is used to classify races which were among the first to emerge in Thaelis-Y'Aada. This references the wild lands of old, before the coming of the humans, when the fields and meadows which now prevail in the lands this race occupies were dominated instead by dense forests which had stood since the cataclysm had ended at the dawn of the world. This being established, it is not to say that all beings classified thus necessarily lived in woodlands - some lived within the underworld and others in the mountains above. Children of the Primordials * Alva (created by Mithras) * Araun (created by Niitoh) * Titan (created by Urana) * Bavaan'See (created by Oblivion) * Minotaur (created by Oroboros) * Myconid (created by Duroon) * Sedna (created by Sif) * Shast (created by Immol) * Triton (created by Dagon) Children of the Watchers * Orc (created by the trolls) * Cyclops (created by the trolls) * kauket (created by the salamanders) Kaftar * Zimbwi (ascended with Leucrotta) * Ramid (ascended with Tonathek) * Nezumi (ascended with Rezoul) * Raspel (ascended with Tinser) * Maahi (ascended with Shiva) * Kirata (ascended with Shiva) * Matagot (ascended with Shiva) * Mafdet (ascended with Shiva) * Narasihm (ascended with Shiva) Fey * Ogre (evolved from orcs) * Boggart (evolved from orcs) * Goblin (devolved from boggarts) * Dorogar (evolved from boggarts) * Pech (evolved from boggarts) * Kyasid (evolved from pechs) * Faun (created by Bacchus) * Solfar (evolved from pechs) * Talfar (evolved from solfar) Nymph * Yazatad * Nyxad * Auread * Naiad * Lampad * Haliad * Boread * Selenad * Dryad Primate * Kazadi * Duzakh * Indra * Totan * Adlivun * Taian * Myrkish * Nord * Ayani